Something Different
by popcorn-lover246
Summary: "I guess I came looking for something different." Valentine's Day. There was various reasons to why she didn't like it. Actually, there was 14 reasons. Valentine's Day's one-shot!


**Hey! Here is a (I think) different one-shot about Valentinte's**** Day. Hope you like it (:**

**P.s.: sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes... **

**Warning: full of cliché things**

**Disclamer: don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

><p>"Ally, get up, don't make me go upstairs, girl, you know you don't want that! Get up!"<p>

She groaned. The "5 more minutes, mom" didn't work with her mom since she had started school, and that was a long time ago. Ally got up lazily and yawned. She checked her phone.

7:34am

February 14, 2014

She locked her phone, put it on the desk and sighed. She opened her wardrobe to see what she would wear, she still had one hour till... Wait.

Wait, wait, wait, wait. Go back, go back. Did I just say February 14th? February 14th, like in Valentine's Day?

Ally quickly grabbed her phone again to check the day, it was like her eyes were going to explode.

February 14th.

So, it wasn't a joke...

"Ally!"

_Fuck._

* * *

><p>Ally walked downstairs still thinking about the day.<p>

Valentine's Day. There was various reasons to why she didn't like it. Actually there were 14 reason to why she _hated _it.

Well, she hated many things: she hated waking up early, specially on weekends, she hated Mondays, she hated cats, mostly the cute ones, they are annoying, she hated the beach, she hated technology, she prefered writing in her brown book she always carried wherever she went, she hated History, Maths, Geography, she hated screaming... As you can see, she hated a lot of things, but Valentine's Day was incomparable, and there was 14 reasons to why she didn't like Valentine's Day.

She entered the kitchen where her dad and grandma were.

"Good morning, Ally! What a lovely day, don't you think?" her grandma said dreaming.

"Yap, a lovely day, totally..." Ally muttered, opening the fridge to take out a bottle of orange juice.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" her dad asked her, concerned, when he heard her.

"Nothing's wrong, dad." she assured him with a small smile in her lips. She drank the rest of the juice in one gulp and whipped her lips with her hand. "I'm just not in the mood, today."

Her mother entered the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning, family!" she greeted, pulling her arms up and dancing through the room. What's up with her? "Happy Valentine's Day, honey!" she kissed her husband full on the lips, Lester dropped the news paper he was reading to hold her and she put her arms around his neck, pushing him closer. Ally watched them in disgust. Gross.

_Reason number 1: your mom and dad kissing like teenagers. (Not a good picture...)_

"Could you guys please stop? I promise I'll have better grades!" Ally begged, desperate.

"Oh come on Ally, can't you see it? They're in love!" her grandma said, smiling, with a hand under her chin, looking at the couple. Wasn't she disgusted by seeing her son kissing a woman like maniacs?

The door bell rang. Ally took advantage to escape the scene and ran to open the door. A tall good-looking guy, in its twenties, stood in front of her, holding a huge book.

"Umm, can I help you?" She asked him politely.

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for Amelia Dawson. Is she here?"

Ally looked at him, unsure.

"Umm, grandma?" she yelled, without taking her eyes off him. "The book's guy is here for you...?"

Her grandma appeared from the kitchen, confused. "Who?" Ally stepped away so the woman could see who was looking for her. The woman's eyes went wide and she smiled happily. "Oh! Josh! Yes, we're supposed to go to the book club together. Josh, honey, could you wait a minute, please? I'll just get my coat, I'll be right back."

When she disappeared, Ally took a chance to examine the guy. He had brown hair, was tall, he looked quite build up. He was kinda hot, just saying. And surprisingly, those glasses made him more attractive, an intellectual attractive. Her eyes laid on the book he was holding. That made her remember her grandma. Why on earth would she go to a book club? She hated reading, she always though it was boring. Why start liking now?

"Ok, I'm ready." Ally turned around and saw her grandma Amelia with different clothes. Yeah, right, a coat... Amelia was dressed in a dark blue dress and high heels, did she know how to walk in those? She was really beautiful, but Ally didn't understand why had she dressed up to a book club.

"Let's go" Josh said smiling, he held out his arm for her to hold and the two of them left the house. Then it hit her. Her grandma Amelia didn't like reading, she didn't care about that stupid book club, the guy was hot! She may had some age, but she wasn't blind. The guy was hot.

"Ally, please tell your parents that I'll miss lunch, probably even dinner. Have a good day!" her grandma yelled from across the street and winked at her. Ally watched as the guy opened the car's door for her and she entered. Was she...? Wow...

_Reason number 2: having your grandmother flirting with a guy 40 years younger than her._

* * *

><p>Ally sighed and took a step forward entering Marino High School. For her, the February 14th was an ordinary day, but her school didn't think the same way she did. Just like she expect it, the school's walls were covered with red hearts made of paper. She took a deep breath and started walking. She noticed that some hearts had a message "I wish dreams were like wishes, and wishes came true, cause in my dreams I'm always with you" and "My heart is perfect because you are inside it.". Ugh...<p>

_Reason number 3: the school is crazy about the day. It's like Valentine's Day was a relationship Christmas. Come on, it isn't._

She continued walking, keeping her head down, trying her best to avoid the annoying hearts. That's until she bumped into something. She looked up. Or someone. The blonde hair everyone would recognize, even being miles far from it. He helped her up.

"Ally Dawson"

"Austin Moon"

The school bad boy. He didn't have a lot of friends, he was reserved, actually he only had one a friend, Dez, but some people said it was just a rumor, they were never seen together, and besides, Dez was a really crazy boy, it was hard to believe they were friends. Austin was a strange boy. No one messed with him, maybe because of his appearance, his arms were covered in tattoos and he had an ear and nose piercing, but maybe mostly because of his rudeness. He liked being lonely, most of the time he was rude to people who wanted to talk to him when all he wanted was to be alone, in peace. The only person who he had never been rude to was in fact Ally Dawson. Surprisingly they weren't even friends, they talked to each other, that's it, they hardly said hi to each other. People never understood why he had never yelled at her, or reproached her for no reason apparently, but the truth was he never did. But oh well, it was life.

"Stay well, Dawson. Gotta go"

"You too, Moon."

It wasn't a friendship, it was more a knew each other thing.

She reached her locker where her friends were waiting for her, laughing.

"Hey Ally!"

"Hey guys!" Ally said to her three best friends. Trish, Kira and Cassidy.

"So, Ally, today is Valentine's Day!" Cassidy yelled and jumped happily.

"I know" Ally shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?!" Cassidy had her eyes wide open and her hand in her mouth, like she had just heard something incredibly impossible and terrible. "How can you say that? Valentine's Day is just like the Christmas day of relationships!" Ok... Maybe it was...? At least, in Cassidy's point a view...

Ally shrugged again and hold her books closer to her. A brunette guy walked up to them and put an arm around Cassidy.

"Hey girls! Hey beautiful, happy Valentine's Day" he kissed her cheek and she blushed. Ally rolled her eyes at the couple, there was so much cuteness, she though she was going to throw up. "Hey Dallas!" the girls said in unison. Then a tall guy joined them and put his arms around Kira. "Hey Trent!" they said as he kissed her cheek too. Come on! Did they make a pact to make Ally throw up, today?

A beep sound was heard and Trish took out her phone."Awww" "What is it, Trish?" Kira asked her. Trish showed her the phone and she read it out lout. "Each time I open my eyes, I see you. When I close them, I think of you. When I's sleeping, I dream of you. When I wake up every morning, I want to embrace you. Loving you is the best thing I've ever done in my life. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Awwww" the girls said in unison. "Isn't he the best boyfriend of the entire world?" Trish asked dreamily and Ally rolled her eyes again. Pe-lease.

_Reason number 4: all your friends have a boyfriend and you have to watched them being sick cute every minute__._

Ally opened her locker door to get her History books but she felt something a little painful when she put her hand inside the locker. She looked inside to see what was in there and saw a rose. A red rose. Oh for the love of God... Are you fucking serious? She sighed and took it out, a red card was there too, she read it.

_Dear Ally,_

_My heart beats fast when I see you. You are my sunshine. You're beautiful. You may not know me, but I know who you are._

_I love you._

The only thing she could think was, what the fuck?.

"Awwww! Does Ally have a secret admirer?" she ignored the comments and laughing coming from her friends and put the card and the rose back in the locker and walked to her first class.

_Reason number 5: when you receive an annoying cliché card and an annoying cliché rose._

* * *

><p>History class. I think I mentioned it as one of the things Ally hated. Yeah, I think I did. It was just so boring. She remembered that one time she actually fell asleep in one of the classes of miss Taylor. Funny story... But can you blame her? They were talking about... Well, she didn't know what they were talking about, she was sleeping, but still, I'm shure it was pretty boring for her to fall asleep, she usually didn't do it. But something was telling her this class was going to be different, and she wasn't shure if it was a good different.<p>

"Miss Taylor, as you know, today is Valentine's Day, so I was thinking if we could do something different." some girl asked. There you have, something different.

"Of course we can, Hellen." miss Taylor agreed.

Yes, it was something different and Ally should be happy to don't have to hear boring things about History, but seriously, she would rather fall asleep hearing History classes than fall asleep hearing "love classes" and that was saying something. Why on earth did people think that Valentine's Day was so damn important? Most of those people in that room weren't even in a relationship! What's up with them? Wake up, dudes, it's time to come back to the real world! February 14th it's just a day, get it through your heads, please!

She took a glance at Austin who seemed just as exited as her, which was, in a scale of 1 to 10, -10.

"What do you think we could do?" the teacher asked.

"I don't know. Are you single, miss Taylor?" Helen asked. Suddenly, everyone in the room seemed interested. Miss Taylor remained in silence, she wasn't expecting that question. "Well, that's kinda funny story. There is a reason why I have 23 cats..." Ally groaned and hit her head on the table multiple times.

_ Reason number 6: having your History teacher talking about her miserable love life and how she got 23 cats, each one for a failed relationship._

* * *

><p>It was lunch time. Finally a time and a place where she wouldn't have anything related to Valentine's Day. Seriously, she was getting really tired and the day had barely started.<p>

But I guess I spoke to soon.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ally yelled as she sat on the lunch table "Please tell me this is a joke."

"What's wrong, Ally? You don't like hamburgers?" Dallas asked her. She scoffed.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You tell me what's wrong? The hamburgers are wrong!" she yelled. Everyone in the table looked at her confused, surprised and other feelings I can't exactly tell. "Ally, I think you should calm down a little. It's just hamburgers. You don't have to be scared, it's you who is going to eat them, not vice versa" Kira said calming, but Ally got up furiously "Don't tell me to calm down, Kira! You're insane! They're not just hamburgers, they're heart-shaped hamburgers! You people are crazy! Crazy!"

"Ally, please sit down, you're making a scene. If you don't want the hamburgers, don't worry, just eat something else. Please, sit down." Trish whispered-yelled at her friend and Ally looked at her and calmed herself down, she sat back down.

"Sorry" she muttered.

_Reason number 7: when the school's lunch is heart-shaped hamburgers. (Advise - if this happens to you, don't freak out, try to not make a scene, remember, they're just hamburgers)_

Ally stayed silently while eating her lunch. Yes, she ate the heart-shaped hamburgers. She was hungry, she would eat a wall even. After she finished eating, she got up and left her friends. She went outside to some place where she could stay away from all that love sickness.

She looked for a tree at the school's park. Finally she reached a large tree with a fresh shadow, she sat under it and took out her leather brown book. She started to write random lyrics. Ally was a secret songwriter, no one knew about her talent, she prefered it that way. She hummed the song while writing it down in her book.

She felt something moving besides her, someone sitting by her side, she turned to her left and saw the one and only Austin Moon. She smiled, but he didn't return the smile. She sighed, closed the book, and leaned her head against the tree.

"Are you afraid of hamburgers?" he asked quietly. She giggled.

"You saw that too, hun?"

"Yeah" they stayed in silence for a while. "But are you?"

She giggled again and hugged her legs against her chess. "No" Finally, he looked at her, but she kept her head forward, staring at no where. " It's just its shape, you know?" He nodded.

"Are you shure it's just the shape?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe it's the shape and the day." she said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I feel the same way" hearing that she turned her head so they were facing each other. "You do?" she asked him and he shrugged too. She smiled.

The bell rang and Ally buried her head in her legs groaning. It was time for the next class, which meant go back inside and see more love sickness. Austin chuckled and stood up before wishing her good luck, and oh God, she was going to need it. A minute later she stood up too and entered the school.

Ally was on her way to class when Nelson went running in her direction.

"Ally! Ally, wait!" she turned around and waited for him too reach her. "Wow you walk pretty fast for such a thin girl" he stated while pushing his glasses into his nose.

"What?" she asked him.

Nelson was the biggest nerd of the school, but Ally didn't make fun of him, no one actually did, he was respected, but people would laugh at him sometimes. Ally was kind to him, at least most of the time, there were days when if she could she would throw a rock to his head to shut him up, this was one of those days.

"Ally, I... I..."

"You...?"

"Come on, Nelson, I don't have time for this. You what?" she was starting to get impatient.

"Did you see my gifts?" he asked, his voice full of hope. "Gifts? What gifts?" she didn't remember seeing any gifts lately. "You know..." Nelson said with his head down, looking at his foot. "No, I don't" she really didn't. "So you didn't see it? The rose and the card I put in your locker?"

"Oh! That? Yeah, yeah, I did. That was you?" she crossed her arms annoyed but slightly amused, although she would never admit it.

"I like you." he spoke a little too quietly but she heard him. And like she said, she didn't have time for this. The girl groaned for what seemed the millionth time that day and stormed out to her class, after excusing herself.

_Reason number 8: having the biggest nerd of the school telling you he likes you._

She was already late. Ally knocked on the door and entered.

"I'm sorry I'm late, miss Davis. I had some complications on the way."

"Love complications?" the teacher asked winking. God, how old was she? "No problem, Ally. You've arrived just in time, we were going to start creating Valentine's cards." she said, clapping her hands in excitement. What? Oh yeah, she was in Writing class **(don't know if that exists...)**

"Miss Davis, don't you think we could do anything else?" Ally asked, secretly hopping she would say yes. But unfortunately, the teacher shook her head.

"Then I want you to read what you wrote, to the class, ok? Come on, you can start. You have half an hour."

Ally looked at the read paper in front of her. She picked it up and grabbed a pencil. Was she really going to do that? She sighed, she should have the highest grade in the class for doing that. She took a deep breath.

Ok, Ally, it can't be that bad, right? You can do it.

No ideas coming, her head was completely empty, just like the red paper on the table. She hit with her head on the table.

"Is everything ok, Ally?" she heard her teacher ask. Wow, how many people have already asked her that question or a similar one? Ally slowly raised her head to say "I don't know what to write" and dropped her head again hitting the table. The teacher sat by her side, in the empty chair. "Just write what you feel." she advice her.

"I don't feel anything." Ally mumbled with her head still down.

"Are you shure? Not even a thiny thing?"

"Nop"

"You're not in love?" hearing that, Ally raised her head and gave her a funny confused look.

"Love?"

"Yes, love! That wonderful feeling people have about other people." miss Davis said sweetly "You don't feel it?"

Ally looked forward to the empty black board. Love? She loved her family, that should count... Right? But love like in love with someone? "No, I don't think so"

Her teacher giggled "Ok then, write a letter to your friend" Ally nod, that was a better thing.

Half an hour had past and it was time for the students to read their love letters. Brooke was the first. Ally though she was going to die just hearing such cliché things. By the time when the fourth girl was going to read her letter, Ally yelled in frustration and left the room. Fuck that class. She had better things to do and stay in that class hearing stupid things was not one of them.

_Reason number 9: when you have to write a love letter and hear others love letters. (Basically, the reason number 9 is love letters.)_

* * *

><p>"Please kill me now." she whispered.<p>

Ally stared at the piece of paper in front of her, attached in her locker. She was dumfounded. She knew her school took this day seriously, I mean, have you seen the school's walls and the hamburgers, and the teachers? Trust me, you wouldn't want to. But now the school had gone too far.

"Hey Ally! I see you already know about the early school Valentine's prom. It's an earlier prom for Valentine's Day! Isn't it awesome?"

Ally didn't take her eyes off the invite to the Valentine's prom. "Awesome? It's crazy!"

"I know, right?" Cassidy squealed.

Valentine's prom? What the heck was that? At least they should call it party, why did they call it prom? It wasn't even a prom! They should call it Valentine's killing Ally Dawson party!

"I'm sooooo exited! Aren't you exited?"

"No" Ally answered her grabbing the invite and throwing inside her locker. She walked way but still heard her friend yell. "It's tonight, 8 o'clock! Don't be late!" The school had gone too far. She was definitely going crazy.

Reason_ number 10: your school organizes an "early prom" for Valentine's Day._

"Are you going"

Ally turned her head to see Austin walking beside her.

"I don't know" she shrugged "Are you?"

He shrugged too "I don't know"

They left school walking side by side in silent.

"Ally, wait!" someone yelled behind them. She sighed. What now?

They turned around and saw a guy running up to them.

"Ally" he started but he was patting so he couldn't say much. Finally calming himself down he began. "Ally, you know tonight is the Valentine's prom" she flinched on the inside hearing the word prom and Valentine together "I was wondering if maybe you would want to go with me?"

That was unexpected. The guy was Ricker. Ricker was just the hottest guy of the school, at least that was what the girls though, personally, Ally though Austin was cuter, but of course she wouldn't say that out loud. And there he was, Ricker Lynch, the most hottest boy of the school, standing in front of her asking her to go to the Valentine's prom with him. Suddenly, those two words together became normal... She really needed to rest...

"I..."

Ally heard Austin sigh and took a look at him. He was looking at the ground like a lost puppy.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:39. Bye!"

Ally watched him disappear, in awe. What was that? She didn't even say yes!

"Looks like you're going" Austin said and walked away too. Was it just her who though he sounded a little down?

_Reason number 11: the hottest guy of the school asks you out (kinda)._

Yap, looks like she's going...

* * *

><p>She wasn't shure if what she was doing was right. First of all she didn't agreed at all with this, and second, her stomach was telling her not to go, and it wasn't because of the shellfish she had eaten at dinner, it was something else.<p>

Ally looked at her reflection in the mirror, she had to admit that she looked pretty. The red dress she was wearing suited her perfectly and the simple make-up and the hair down gave her a young and fresh look.

"Look at you!" Ally saw her mom through the mirror, at the door smiling at her with her hands clasped together "You look so beautiful!"

"Thanks, mom" Ally smiled without turning around "But don't you think it's too much?"

"Of course not!" her mother exclaimed shooking her head "You look perfect, the boys will want to leave their pairs to be with you, you'll see." Ally giggled. Penny walked up to her daughter and put her hands in her daughter's shoulders, they stared at each other through the mirror "My little girl is growing up so fast!" Ally could only think _wow, cliché moment._

The door bell rang and Ally's mother jumped happily.

"I'll open the door!"

Ally's eyes went open wide. When she finally understood what was happening, her mom was already out of the room. "No!" she yelled and began to chase her. Both mother and daughter were running fast to open the door, but when they got there, the door was already open. "Lester" Ally whispered staring at her dad's eyes, glaring.

"So, humm, are you ready, Ally?" the girl looked at Ricker, suddenly remembering he was there.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go. Bye mom, bye dad!" she yelled, grabbing his arm and closing the door "Hopefully, they won't eat each others faces" she mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Oh nothing!"

They entered his car in silence and she felt a little uncomfortable... Ally looked through the window, she liked seeing the lights of the city at night, it made her think about life and have a lot of new lyrics ideas to write a new song. After what seemed a year, he parked the car and they got out. She didn't move, she couldn't, it was like her brain didn't want her to go. She felt someone grab her hand she looked up to Ricker who was smiling at her. She felt even more uncomfortable. They walked inside.

"I'll get you something to drink" she nod at him and smiled. When finally he was out of sight she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked for somewhere to sit and saw someone she wasn't expecting to see there.

"So you came" she said while sitting beside him. He turned his head to see who was sitting there and turned it forward again.

"Looks like it." he took the beer to his lips drinking some.

She then got curious. "Why did you?"

Austin shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I guess I came looking for something different."

She was about to say something when the music stopped. A girl was on the stage with a microphone in her hand.

"Hey guys! How is everyone doing?" everyone cheered "So today is Valentine's Day and everyone is exited about it, aren't we?" Ally wasn't... Just saying... "And tonight we're going to nominate the cutest couple of the party!" once again the crowd went wild. Ally looked to where Austin was sit but he wasn't there anymore. The girl was still talking but Ally spaced out in the moment she announced what they were going to do. That day was getting more stupid and annoying every minute.

Ricker sat by her side and handed her a drink.

"Are enjoying the party so far?"

"Yes, I am."

_No, you're not._

Awkward...

He stood up and held ou his hand for her "Let's dance, shall we?" she took his hand, unsure of what she was doing. Ally was never a good dancer, she wasn't physically or mentally prepared for humiliation. The two teenagers went to the dance floor and while Ricker danced, dare I say it, like a monkey, Ally stood there motionless not knowing what to do. She looked at the other girls who were dancing and tried to do something like them, surprisingly it wasn't that bad, she actually danced.

Apparently, time flies when you're dancing because next thing she knows, the music had stopped and the same girl that had been on stage a while ago was there again, but this time she had a red envelope in her hand.

"It's almost midnight! And do you know what that means? That's right, people, I'm going to announce the cutest couple of the party!" Ally swore her ears were going to explode with all the screams, she hated screaming. "And the cutest couple of the night is..." everyone went silent waiting for her to announce the winners "Ricker Lynch and Ally Dawson!"

You gotta be kidding me. She though.

"Come on up!" the girl said. Ricker instantly took her hand and dragged her up to the stage. The girls who Ally didn't know the name yet gave them a big read heart made of paper which said "Valentine's Cutest Couple". "Congratulations!"

Ally took a look at Ricker who was smiling like an idiot and waving at the crowd holding the big heart thightlyand saw how much he was happy.

_Reason number 12: you and the hot boy of the school are considered the cutest couple._

* * *

><p>Ally still didn't believe it. I mean, would you?<p>

At the moment, she and Ricker were slow dancing and she still felt quite uncomfortable being so close to him. Her friends would be squealing and jumping inside if they were in her place, shure they had boyfriends, but they still though Ricker was the hottest. They would probably jealous of her. She could imagine Trish yelling at her for being so difficult with the poor hot boy. That though made her smile.

Seeing her smile, Ricker smiled too and Ally remembered she was still dancing with him. She saw him looking at her lips and next thing she knew he was getting closer and closer to her, she felt his hand that was on her waist going a little too down than it should.

"Umm Ricker? I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

She left him and ran to the bathroom. She locked the door and throw cold water to her face. _What the heck was that, with Ricker? What was he trying to do? _This was being the longest day ever. She whipped her face with a towel and fixed her make-up. Another sigh escaped her mouth, she was doing that very often, lately. When she'd arrive home, she was going to take a hot bath and go to bed, and forget this day. Ally took a deep breath and unlocked the door and got out.

But something was not right. The school gym where the party was, was almost empty. How long has she been in the bathroom? Was the party over and everybody leave and no one told her? No, something was definitely not right. Ally heard screaming coming from the outside, she followed the sound until reach a big crowd. She tried to see what was happening and shoved herself through the teenagers. Finally she could see it. Two people fighting. But not anybody. Two boys. Ricker Lynch and Austin Moon.

She was speechless. She couldn't believe in her eyes.

"Stop! Stop!" Ally yelled, trying to separate the two angry boys. Everyone went silent as both of them were patting, glaring at each other, blood dripping from their faces. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" No one said nothing "Are you fucking crazy? What were you trying to do? Kill each other? Are you out of your minds?" No one dare to move or say a word.

People started to leave, seeing that the fun was over and quickly it was just the three of them in the park.

"Can somebody explain me why were you two trying to take each other lives?" she throw her arms up in frustration.

"He was the one who punch me!" Ricker yelled pointing a finger at Austin who chuckled sarcastically.

"I don't care about who throw the first punch, all I want to know is why. What happened?" she asked, her voice calmer.

"He said things no one should say about other people" Austin finally spoke.

"What kind of things?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter." Ricker interrupted. But Ally ignored him.

"What kind of things?"

Austin looked directly at her big brown eyes and mumbled. "He said you were a sexy bitch, you had a nice ass and he only wanted you in bed with him, nothing more."

Ally stood there speechless again. She turned around slowly, facing Ricker. "Is that true?"

He chuckled coldly. "Did you really think I actually liked you?" that hurt "Come on, I though you were a little smarter than that, Ally."

Austin couldn't take anymore. He prepared himself to punch the guy again but Ally stopped him putting a hand in his chest.

"Go away, Ricker." she demanded calming, but authoritatively. However, he didn't move. "I said go away!"

Ricker took one more glance at Austin and left.

Ally closed her eyes for a minute before turning to Austin and put a finger in his injured lips covered in blood. He flinched a little, but didn't say anything.

"Why?" she whispered looking at his lips. Austin stared a her eyes again and said something that made her heart skip a beat. "I was looking for something different, remember? Maybe because I love you"

_Reason number 13: Austin Moon tells you he loves you._

She looked at his eyes like she was looking for any regrets. She saw were silent until she spoke quietly. "Seriously, kiss me." Austin took her finger of his lips and leaned in closer looking deeply at her eyes until finally close the gap between them.

The kiss wasn't gentle but it wasn't rude either. She could taste the blood in his lips. Their lips moved together in perfect synchrony and son enough their tongues were fighting for dominance.

Something different.

That day was everything but different. It was a cliché day: the love letter and the rose in her locker, the moment in the park by the tree, the kind of Queen and King of the kind of prom, the awkward moments with the popular boy, the reasons with the hot guy invited her to the party and the fight between him and guy who was in love with her. Where's the difference? Maybe in their hearts. Maybe because he loved her and maybe because she loved him too.

But that's another cliché thing too.

"Happy Valentine's Day" she whispered against his lips, after breaking the kiss, not opening her eyes. But she felt him smile.

"Yeah, that."

_Reason number 14: when you start to think that maybe Valentine's Day isn't that bad. And you completely hate it._


End file.
